


Come and Get It

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Beatles requests from tumblr [37]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Ringo loves George's moustache.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Series: Beatles requests from tumblr [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914673
Kudos: 27





	Come and Get It

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon: "Starrison, 1967, George gives Ringo a bj but they have mustaches now" 
> 
> Thanks to rufusrant for coming up with the title omg ily.

“Come on,” George said as he impatiently ushered Ringo into the studio bathroom. They couldn’t wait until they got home—they needed each other _now_.

As soon as Ringo locked the door, George was all over him. “You look so. fucking. good with that moustache,” George gasped between kisses.

“So do you,” Ringo muttered, sliding his hand over the stubble on George’s chin. The new facial hair didn’t just look good. It felt good, too. Each time their lips met, the prickle of George’s moustache sent shivers down Ringo’s spine.

George lowered his hand to Ringo’s fly and undid it. His fingers brushed against Ringo’s cock, and he bucked into his hand.

“Get down already,” Ringo said, pushing on George’s shoulder.

Smirking, George finally got on his knees—and he dragged Ringo’s underwear down with him. He teased Ringo’s cock with his fingers before taking it into his mouth.

Ringo moaned as George’s lips worked their magic. He had always been good at this, but after years of learning each other’s bodies, George knew all the tricks that drove Ringo wild. It only took a few minutes before Ringo neared the edge. “George…George, I’m—”

Words failed him once he looked down and saw George gazing back up at him with those breathtakingly dark eyes. His orgasm hit him hard, and he clutched George’s shoulders for balance. “Shit,” he said as George pulled off of him. “That was incredible.”

George grinned and stood up for a kiss—but Ringo burst out laughing. “What?”

“George, you—you’ve got a little somethin’ on your face.” Ringo wheezed and pointed to his moustache.

Confused, George wiped a finger across it. His eyes widened when he felt the beads of cum caught on the hairs. “Ah. Guess I better clean up.” Looking straight at Ringo, he slipped his finger into his mouth and sucked the cum off.

_Yep_ , Ringo thought as he grew hard again. George’s moustache was _very_ good.

**Author's Note:**

> For the end of 2020, rufusrant and I are hosting a Starrison Gift Exchange!! If you're interested, check out the [announcement post](https://starrisonweek.tumblr.com/post/633559846431686656/starrison-holiday-gift-exchange) for details and a link to sign-ups. Sign-ups close on November 7th!


End file.
